Jason's Birds
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: You wonder why Jason loves birds, cute little one-shot with some random comparisons. Jason-Centric


**Title: Jason's Birds**

**Genre: Err. It has one? **

**Rating: K**

**Summary: You wonder why Jason loves birds, cute little one-shot with some random comparisons. Jason-Centric**

**Author: ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram**

Everyone wondered why Jason Price loved birds so much, and no matter how many times he was asked, he wouldn't answer no matter who it was.

Jason, however knew exactly why he loved birds so much, and if he was honest it was because he envied them. Although he would never say it out loud, it remained to be true.

Birds had everything he had lost, so when he become obsessed with them, maybe if his family, his band mates, his friends looked a little closer, they'd realise these were what he yearned for;

**Freedom**

To anyone, even a meer child aged 5, would know that when you could fly you could go anywhere. Birds; Migrated to different areas of the world, when the temperatures changed and when the seasons switched, so they could survive, through the cold or starved greenery. When birds ran out of food or needed to change homes, they would jump, spread their wings, fly for a while and then set up in there new habitat.

Jason couldn't run from the paparazzi, when they wanted to embarrass him, or from the nosy journalists that didn't care the outcome of the news they picked up, that they knew they shouldn't have. Unlike any other teenager in the world, when Jason Price had an accident or even made a mistake, people noticed and people ridiculed him. No-One cared or no-one cared enough to notice when he cried upon entering the tour bus. Shane and Nate didn't mean to, but they always had more fans to attend to. Meaning they couldn't help there best friend, even when he needed it most.

Jason could blame them either now, could he.

**Colour**

Birds, were full of colour, their feathers, even their homes. Everyone knew bright colour made people happy.

That, was the kind of colour Jason Price had removed from his life. It was took away as soon as he printed his name along the bottom of a contract with Columbia Records, and he couldn't blame them either. He couldn't blame anyone for the problems he had, had thrown at him. It wasn't his fault and it wasn't there's.

Jason was quickly given a schedule, a strict one at that. Why would he have time to have fun, when he had to work 24/7. The most disappointing part was when the fun was sucked from the one thing he's always found closure, fun and energy in. Now all he could count on to fill the place of that was good old fashion caffeine. And nothing could compare to the thrill you got upon getting on stage, watching thousands of people cheer for you. However when you were drained from living according to a timetable, life was no longer fun. It took the colour and happiness from meeting the fans. Jason lost the fun in even having fans because they wanted to hear him play.

Jason however couldn't blame the fans for their support though, could he.

**Security**

Birds lived in Nests or birdhouses, and no-one would hide outside waiting to get a photograph or wait to get a quote from them on what they thought about the next big thing happening in Hollywood.

Jason was stuck, trapped in his house sometimes due to the lack of security any amount of people or any building could give him. For every plan, for every action, there had to be one person ahead of them or it. Something Jason had been forced to learned pretty quickly, a lot quicker than any child should. And when Jason went out for dinner with family or even hung out, or arrived home from tour, there was always someone unwanted waiting and while the people that were wanted waiting helped, it didn't stop the case of paranoia Jason had developed from making him nervous and clumsy. No matter how much his family tried to make home welcoming, there was always someone to make him feel that much more scared.

Jason couldn't exactly blame his family though, could he.

**Ignorance**

No-one cared what a bird was doing, if they saw it perched on the branch of a tree. Why? Because it was hardly abnormal, and there would always be another there the next day, if the for some strange unknown reason someone would have needed one.

Jason could be in the middle of an award show in LA, surrounded by hundreds more celebrities, yet he'd still be watched, photographed, and recorded, when he collected trophies, ate and congratulated others. If we were referring to birds now, no-one would care any less. This was because we ranked each other. While people in modern times prided themselves for defeating Nazism, it still existed because pride always got in the way of things. Even if you placed someone like Michael Phelps, an Olympic gold medalist next to say, Mariah Carey, it's obvious, unless there were a sport journalist nearby then Mariah Carey would be the one with all eyes on her because people ranked everyone without realising it sometimes, if you think more people care about one person or have achieved more than another, then what happens is they go to who they deem more important.

Unfortunately, Jason Price was teen pop-rock sensation. One of the most recognisable names across the globe. Facts were facts and no-one would pass up a chance to talk to Jason Price even if it was just to slate him.

Jason couldn't blame anyone for that either, could he.

**Life**

Birds chose themselves what they wanted to do with their lives.

Jason was stuck in a routine of doing what the record label or manager wanted. He didn't choose how his life went. Yeah, he chose to follow a career in music, but at the end of the day he was lucky if he even got to choose his own breakfast cereal in the morning due to the diet the whole band had been placed on by their mothers and manager, it was only to benefit their health.

Jason couldn't blame them for wanting to look out for him either, could he.

**Music**

Birds sung, what they want, whistle whistle whistle, tweet tweet tweet. They had no-one to stop them. However, Jason had a whole panel of judges to tell him what chords to play what words to sing. Unfortunately, yet again Jason couldn't do anything to stop them. He was bound to a contract, and they only wanted to make money.

Jason couldn't blame them for that either.

So as stupid as the comparisons are, it's all that Jason could think of when he saw them. His life in the spotlight wasn't as fun as he once dreamed it would be and now, he had to pay the consequences.

**An:- **Major Suckish, one-shot, but I wanted to write something and it was an angle I hadn't seen covered. Although I think it's pretty obvious why =P

REVIEW.

Check out the other fics. They are seriously a 100 times better!

**please!**

Rach x


End file.
